All Around The World
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: "What's your problem?" "Her eyebrows lowered in a dark way, and CeCe could almost feel her anger thumping through the ground. "I don't have any problems, although I don't wanna hear you bitch about yours all day." -This summer, CeCe goes to the Chicago Dreamer's Dance Camp, and while she's there, she meets some people she won't forget.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. I want to own Call Of Duty. BUT WE CAN'T HAVE SOME THINGS IN LIFE NOW CAN WE?**

* * *

CeCe was nervous and about ready to wet her skinny jeans.

Every summer, Flynn and CeCe would get the option of staying with their father for the summer, or CeCe going to dance camp and Flynn going to Aqua-Camp. Flynn always chose the former, which forced CeCe to go with him. Her mother, always being the protective one, always said,'You're too young anyway, you'll have fun with your dad.' And she did, but CeCe got tired of the same old routine. She loved her dad so dearly, but Flynn and her were getting older, which meant more sports and video games than going to the park and singing Jesse McCartney.

So, this summer, CeCe asked if she could go to dance camp. And while she expected Flynn to immediately say no, CeCe's mom said CeCe could go to dance camp and Flynn could go see their dad. It was a win-win situation.

And now, here she was, sitting in the car with her mom, watching all types of kids pass her view.

"Mom, I think I left my straightener on at home, we should go home and turn it off."

Ms. Jones shook her head and smiled at her daughter. "CeCe, stop worrying so much, you're going have a good time at this camp. You better anyway, I payed two-hundred fifty dollars for it." CeCe glanced out the window again and frowned at the insanely large group of kids finding their way through the camp. "But Mom, these kids look bossy and stuck-up and snobby."

"Well then, they're no different from you." Ms. Jones leaned over and gave her daughter a peck. "Now get out the car. I've got a date with Channing Tatum's cousin today."

CeCe exhaled and stepped out of the car with her large suitcase in tow, seeing her mom wave and the Porsche veer out of the lot.

And now, she was alone.

* * *

"Yo! My name is Nicki Suarez, but you can call me Nicki-Z. So, as y'all know, you have-" And CeCe blacked out right there. It had been two hours since her mother had abandoned her, and so far, CeCe was regretting the day she ever thought dancing was her calling. All these kids were either extremely gorgeous or talented, or both in some way, and CeCe wasn't prepared to be instantly overshadowed by them. She was CeCe Jones, being in the spotlight was a main aspect in her life. How was she supposed to be in the spotlight if the spotlight is blocked by a bunch of glittery teenagers?

She could dance, but not like those other kids. This one girl she saw- It rendered her speechless. Her body didn't even need the crowd's cheering to move- She just flowed so gracefully, CeCe truly needed a dictionary at that moment. She could _really_ dance, whereas CeCe could only twist a foot or two and get a little smile out of a few people.

By the time CeCe had gotten into this giant cafe-room, she had already noted three things.

This Nicki girl talked too much.

This camp was starting to look alot like_ Camp Rock_, and CeCe could already see that she would be playing Mitchie.

And that the queens of the camp were named Tiffany and Heather Vandergilt. Typical names, typical blonde hair, and typical Our-Daddy-Owns-This-Place background.

Bitches.

"Alright everyone! Time to head to your cabins! Whichever color wristband you've got on, your cabin-leader will have that color shirt! Nicki-Z, out." God, that woman was so damn annoying. CeCe's sixteen-year-old mind was already empty enough, she didn't need a over-talkative woman taking up unwanted-space.

And before she knew it, CeCe had bumped into Tiffany, the blonde giving her a scoff. "Watch where you're going, fire-crotch." The clique behind her snickered and Tiffany smirked.

The redhead sneered back at the taunt,"I'd see where I was going if your biohazard-bleach blonde hair wasn't blinding my sight." And with that, she strutted away, leaving a fuming blonde out of her way. Being in charge never felt that good.

CeCe hated the structure of this place; all wood-ridden yet techno. It was just disgusting."Okay, ladies, this is your cabin. Pick your bunks wisely, and don't forget where the cabin is. Lastly, absolutely _no_ sneaking out after curfew. Have a good time, see you at your first class in a while!" CeCe seemed to be the odd one out here. All these girls were so foreign to her, while they all knew eachother, so that pushed her to choose the bunk by the window, where no one would care to bother her and she'd enjoy her own privacy.

'_Absolutely no sneaking out of the cabin after curfew_.' She never said sneaking out of the cabin window.

XxX

CeCe was about three seconds away from kneeing Tiffany Vandergilt in the vagina. She had dealt with the side-eyeing, she had brushed off all the sneers, but if Tiffany, or even Heather dared let any ignorant, ass-ish comment leave their mouths, they'd have no teeth left to even form a sentence.

Don't get CeCe wrong, she had maintain her image, she couldn't go around looking like a brute to everyone, and then the problem of trying to step on Tiffany and Heather Vandergilt's title still stood. Ugh, maintaining a sexy-image and trying to step on someone's dreams was insane.

Tiffany kept on throwing her sly, menacing looks from across the floor; it sickened CeCe, but she took deep breaths, and continued to practice with her dance partner.

Until...

"Hey _Jones_, why don't you stop doing the hillbilly and let the real dancers on the floor?"

CeCe never knew the human face could turn that shade of blue.

* * *

Well, that didn't go as she had wanted it to. She expected cheering crowds, being loved by billions of boys, and for Tiffany Vandergilt to go running home to her dad.

But instead, she's in a 'Time-Out-Cabin', sitting in some uncomfortable plastic chair, wearing a stupid camp T-shirt, and facing the corner.

When CeCe had been ordered into the cabin, the first thing she noticed was the mellow, graceful brunette girl from earlier, sitting in the opposite corner of the room, red-faced and fuming. "No-Talking" was the rule, and she had planned on keeping that rule in check, although it was now very irritating. The awkward silence in the room was making making CeCe more than uncomfortable, despite her back being turned to the girl.

"So, why're you in?" Her voice was city-like, CeCe noted.

"I punched Tiffany Vandergilt in the face. You?"

"I slapped Heather Vandergilt in the face. Ugh, it's my stupid birthday and I'm stuck in this stupid jockstrap-scented cabin at some stupid camp."

CeCe noted that this girl was far from a happy camper. "Well, I should be up there getting the solo dance with Ramiero Simpson. You know who's got it? Tiffany Vandergilt! I hope the busted lip I gave her gets all infected. I hope she gets Chlamydia, and she never gets to dance again." CeCe felt a little bad for not acknowledging the girl's birthday, but her reason seemed way more significant anyway. "Then Ramiero Simpson will be all mines. He's so hot, you have no idea."

"Really? That's interesting."

CeCe kept her eagerness flowing. "His birthday is tomorrow, I'm getting him a Hodgzen watch. You think he'll like it?"

"You could at least wish_ me_ happy birthday."

CeCe frowned at the sudden bitterness in the girl and commented back,"I _was_ gonna say it, but now I think you can manage without it."

"Oh wow, aren't you a good samaritan." CeCe pushed herself up from the chair, stomping over to the girl and roughly flicking her by the collar of her shirt. "What's your problem?" The girl shrugged and stood up, almost nose-to-nose with CeCe. Her eyebrows lowered in a dark way, and CeCe could almost feel her anger thumping through the ground. "I don't have any problems, although I don't wanna hear you bitch about yours all day."

This girl was breath-takingly beautiful; CeCe was at a loss for words when their eyes first met. The pooling dark-bronze color of her eyes frightened CeCe a little, and everytime she spat back an insult, her jagged, hot exhales would go careening onto CeCe lips. There wasn't any other way to describe the glimmering locks of hair that curled and bounced with her feverish movements; one word was distracting. Everything about her was distracting, and CeCe found herself curling her fists and sputtering back a growl. Like_ hell_ would she let that girl see that she was checking her out. "God, what the actual_ fuck_ is your problem?"

The brunette jabbed CeCe in the shoulder and exclaimed,"You! You're my problem! You could've just listened and shut the fuck up when that dude said no talking, 'ya know. No one wants to hear you bitch about how your life is_ so_ miserable just because you didn't get the dance with Romeo Dip-shit or whatever his name was."

"Are you sure you're not PMS-ing?" And that was a comment that CeCe should have sincerely regretted.

CeCe was sure she was about to get her lights knocked out, and for a minute, this was true. Hands gripped on her wrist and she was abruptly flipped, now stuck between the wooden wall and this girl... This girl's body. CeCe's eyes flickered over her lips before returning to the menacing dark spheres of brown, almost black. She could feel herself internally shrinking back at the fierce glare, as the girl's seemed to only worsen. Her pulse was fanatical and out of pattern, and she didn't know why the girl was pressing deeper into her.

The back of her forearms were getting scraped as she tried to slither out of this girl's restrictive grip, (She certainly didn't want to stand there and let her see that she was liking it), but to no avail, she remained caught between the wall and the girl's taut physique. Every breath that the brunette took, her chest would rise, then it would fall through her abdomen. Every inhale, every exhale, every movement.

CeCe was sure they remained like that for a good ten minutes, trying to over-power eachother's stare, panting heavily. But her gruesome glare was weakening with every inch that the girl took in, and soon enough, the tight upper lip and fierce glare she had sported was now a hazy, doe-eyed gaze and a loose, pouty-like lower lip.

Closer she moved to CeCe's face, and CeCe could feel herself unwillingly drawing in, until she paused. "What's your name?"

"Rocky. You?" Her voice had dipped into a softer tone, CeCe's ear clinging to every syllable.

"CeCe." And she closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of Rocky's lips on hers. She was so hot-headed and easily-tempered; it took CeCe back when her movements were soft and she wasn't biting and jerking at CeCe's face. The redhead sighed as Rocky dipped her head and scattered open-mouthed, kisses against the skin of her neck, CeCe's head tipping backwards. God, she was good. Rocky was good.

She felt Rocky's lips creep up the crook of her neck, and felt the hot breath pat once, twice against her ear. "CeCe," she breathed,"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

CeCe's knees gave out after the sentence echoed through her mind, and it shorted out all brain-functions that were working correctly. She wasn't even sure when she'd forgotten that she was making out with another girl, but she really didn't care at this point. All she cared about now was how her hips were slowly riding against Rocky's, and how her lips were parting so slightly, so that she could taste the sweet-orange that she had earlier inhaled on Rocky's nudging tongue.

She was so gentle, her fingers dropping to dance upon the hem of CeCe's T-shirt, and CeCe's wrists finally were unlocked. Her fingers immediately jolted to the waves of hair that tumbled over her shoulders, and let them mesh with the strands. Rocky momentarily drew back, pulling CeCe's shirt over her head and tossing it to the old bunk on the other side of the room. It fell with a silent thump, and CeCe was exposed. She felt so self-conscious for a moment, and such a phenomenon was extremely rare to her feelings. All she could feel now was Rocky's eyes tracing out her flaws, that she tried so hard to let her everyday-life not interfere with. Her breath tripped in her throat as Rocky's palms slid up her shoulders and onto the back of her neck, letting her eyes meet the admiring pair of bronzes staring back at her. "You're so beautiful."

She tilted her head back and leaned into CeCe's lips again, and once again, CeCe was in a daze, trying to maintain her consciousness and not slobber all over the girl's lips. The presence of fingertips had left her neck and now were sailing up her abdomen, and a shiver never was held back as Rocky traced over the indentations of CeCe's petite yet taut abs. "Nice little two-pack you got."

CeCe didn't even know she had abs. She was pretty sure she didn't even have any muscle, let alone muscle to flaunt.

She felt her body literally break down when she confirmed Rocky's fingers had found their way underneath her bra. The way that she swirled her finger around the nipple as if it were melted-ice cream had CeCe swallowing a voice in her throat. She didn't know whether or not she was one with strong vocal chords, but she surely didn't want to test that theory in a crowded camp. But Holy Mother of Jesus, the way that Rocky moved made CeCe want to let the universe hear her pleausre.

"You like when I do... that?" It was a curious, with a barely underlying, sly tone. Rocky punctuated her pause with a slow slide over CeCe's nipples, and the best thing CeCe could do was bite her bottom lip and nod, because she was pretty sure she'd come undone right there if Rocky's fingers even flinched across her again. These constant deep, passionate kisses were driving her towards insanity, especially when Rocky would catch skin lightly between her teeth and flutter her tongue over it. For fuck's sake, she was going to drop dead if Rocky kept this up.

She couldn't take it any longer. As she felt Rocky's mouth close around her nipple, her back arched into the hot touch and she moaned into the air. She didn't give a damn whether no one heard or the entire state of Chicago heard, because the way that she felt right now rendered her brain clueless. "Oh my G-God, Rocky." The pad of the brunette's tongue slid lazily yet concentrated over CeCe's nipple, all in one silent stroke, one hand on CeCe's shivering arm and the opposite hand occupying the other side of CeCe.

With a quick kiss to CeCe's bud, Rocky raised up and stared at girl before her. CeCe could feel the edges of Rocky's fingernails catching between the hem of her jean shorts and undies, while Rocky quietly and softly questioned,"Is this your first time?"

CeCe stared back at her. "First time what?" Rocky grasped CeCe's hand and let their fingers loop with one another, and leaned in to give CeCe a sweet, meaningful kiss. When she pulled back, Rocky tilted her head and repeated,"Your first time doing this. What I'm about to do to you." CeCe was glad the sun had stopped it's raid into the cabin, and only the little, hot-pink fluorescent lights in the walls and the moon now gave her and Rocky dimmed vision. She's was blushing like a mad-woman, but she somehow had the unspoken urge to tell her all the darkest, dirtiest mysteries about herself to Rocky. Including that she was still a pampered puppy in a pack of wolves.

"I'm assuming that your silence means yes." CeCe couldn't look into Rocky's eyes; she felt so small and pitiful now. Her sight was forced upwards, though, when Rocky's finger elevated her chin, and she was gazing at Rocky again. "Hey, it's not a bad thing. I don't even care, if that's what's bothering you. All I do care about, though, is making sure that your first time is the best time of your life." It was as if she could feel pieces of her heart melting away into a flopping mesh of nothing; Rocky was just so perfect. Again, she was pulled into indefinite kisses, while her jeans shorts got looser around her waist.

"Comon'. I know that wall isn't the most comfortable place right now." Rocky guided CeCe to the bunk bed, where she went down on her back to stare up at Rocky. The brunette girl climbed over her, CeCe hotly exhaling as she felt Rocky's bottom-clad pelvis settle on her, now, almost-bare one. Rocky's devilish smile faltered as CeCe grinned and jammed her hips forward, Rocky whimpering. The brunette quickly glared and slid off of CeCe, to rest behind her. CeCe could feel that Rocky's shorts and shirt had ventured into somewhere else and now could fee the warmth of Rocky's front flush against her back. An arm came sliding under her neck and another hand came sliding over CeCe's hip bone and- _Fuck_.

"_Fuck_, Holy fuck, Rocky, p-_please_." CeCe undulated her body to the magical rhythm that Rocky's fingers. Perfection, she was perfection. CeCe's leg slid outwards as Rocky's finger grazed over her warmth. CeCe panted hastily against Rocky's jawline as the brunette kept up her torturous movements, her nails clutching and crinkling the sheet underneath her. And then Rocky paused, before barely diving her index finger into CeCe, a trembling, stirred voice exiting the redhead. Her hips jerked forward at the little contact, the slight pain and pleasure almost excruciatingly unbearable.

Without warning, CeCe began to feel a digit enter her, God, she could almost hear the insides of her body quivering. "You're tight." CeCe groaned and twisted her hips, Rocky's one finger only half-way. The finger slid farther into her and she cried out, her back curling off of Rocky's hot stomach.

CeCe heard Rocky mutter something along the lines of,'Weird position,' and then CeCe was being flipped and Rocky's fingers were dragging down her tense abdomen. The delicate and creeping way that Rocky's fingers moved into CeCe made stars pop in the girl's vision, with an outcry that someone undoubtedly had heard. "R-Rocky-" She quietly hushed CeCe and prodded her fingers deeper against CeCe's flesh, the girl's hips jumping forward into the twisting pleasure. When CeCe feels Rocky slide her lips onto her own, she can only bare little pecks, which don't even make it to Rocky's lips most of the time, because the throbbing, never-ending feeling that cuts off all signals to CeCe's brain.

She loved the feeling of Rocky's hair between her fingers; it gave her something left of reality while everything else had rapidly vanished. She just felt so _good_. And when she'd feel Rocky's body slide up against her own with every thrust; she was going fucking crazy. Rocky caressed CeCe as the girl slowly rid against the finger, the utter feeling making CeCe short-breathed and dizzy. She felt Rocky pull out, and without warning, she pressed up against the velvet walls and CeCe yelped, her hips jerking forward in effort to get closer; deeper, if possible at this point.

CeCe felt the girl's fingers enter her again, and she panted heavily into Rocky's hair, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wet and hot. An utter riot was being thrown on her body, as Rocky twisted her fingers into CeCe again. CeCe groaned and let her head fall backwards, her hips undulating into the slow-paced pushes that Rocky tentatively took.

Rocky lowered her lips to CeCe neck and placed gentle kisses there while she curled her fingers, CeCe sobbing into the air. It starts with her toes; she feels them contort and curl in a twitchy way. It starts spreading everywhere, and she grips onto Rocky's back for it. And all in one moment, everything comes tumbling out. Short, strangles words leave her mouth as hard, frantic shudders careen through her body; and Rocky just holds her, fingers still smooth inside her. CeCe squeezes Rocky tighter as she threatens to scream, and she knows Rocky hears the tiny little squeak that leaves her when her fingers are unhurriedly pulled away.

The tremors slowly began to stop, and now all CeCe could register is silence. Her arms remained cooped around Rocky, until the girl slid off, to lay beside CeCe, though, she's still very close. Where she could feel Rocky's heartbeat against her arm. It's soothing. She's all sticky and sweaty, all that morning-hair-straightening gone to waste, but she didn't care. She really didn't. She did care about one thing; one person, Rocky. It was an odd, warm feeling her heart was melting in. It felt good.

Rocky breathed out, and CeCe felt a finger on her cheek, which is now burning red; she can smell herself, and it's quite embarrassing. "That was nice."

CeCe lightly giggled and nodded her head. "That was really nice." And then she's silent again, being distracted by the sound of Rocky's tender heartbeat again. Everything was nice. Perfect, everything was perfect.

XxX

It was an odd, fleeting sensation that she started to get every time she saw Rocky. Only after the nights where she'd spent nearly hours clenching and shuddering, Rocky would breathe against her neck, until CeCe was sound asleep. And when she'd wake up, Rocky would be snoring a little, and there would be that familiar tug in the corner of her chest, to remind her that she was slowly drowning in a pond of love.

"Hi, CeCe." Rocky grins as her hands make their way to CeCe's jean-shorts-clad butt, but CeCe doesn't remove them as she bends over to retrieve her clothes.

"Get you're hands off my ass, there's only a few of these delicate ones left in the world, such as mine." Rocky scoffs and places her hands on her hips. "Please, my ass is way better than yours. Wait until I take you to my yacht for our date, you're going to love seeing my gorgeous butt in my gorgeous dress."

"Date, huh? Aren't you the sweetest." CeCe pouts and pecks Rocky on the lips and pads around her cabin room one last time. It's the final week of dance camp, and due to Rocky's incessant presence, she's learned nothing about dance- she's not complaining though. Rocky's a straight 'A' student, daughter of a doctor, a national-hair-stylist, and a rapper, and she had nothing to do, so she she got dropped off at dance camp.

"I'll take you all around the world, and soon enough, to me, you'll be smitten like no other."

CeCe shook her head and grasped Rocky's hand, guiding her out of the cabin, into the sun-blaring camp. "You're so full of yourself, Blue."

"Says that girl who owns a two-hundred-dollar mirror and a five-thousands-dollar portrait of herself."

"Those were gifts, okay? Where is everyone? This place is like, deserted." Rocky absent-mindedly twirled CeCe in her arms, watching the red curls sway with her and responded,"Everyone is at that meet and greet for professional dancers, it's lame." CeCe grinned deviously and tilted her head. "I heard there's a king-sized bed in the counselor's cabin. Wanna go, see if it's worthy of our love?"

Rocky smiles back. "I'm all yours, proudly so."

"Don't pull that card, Rocky."

* * *

**Heyyyyyy...**

**I was just taking a long, long nap. And now I need to get back to it. ****Just a little thing to ease my feels. GOD THESE RECE FEELS I'E BEEN GETTING **

**But yeah, I haven't forgotten you guys. There's homework, there's Brittana, there's more Brittana, even MORE Brittana.**

**But really, feel free to PM angreh messages anytime you want, because honestly, I don't know why I wrote this or WHY it exist, but it does now and I'm so fucking tired you have no idea. Gooooooodnight.**

**Review because ReCe-smut is good for you.**

**(Betas hate me, tell me if there's any mistakes :D)**


End file.
